Better Left Unsaid
by Padawan AngelinaDaisey
Summary: Read the excelent trilogy of Frodo/Gollum (Not as gross as it sounds!) by Majenta then read this, please? Sam POV. V angsty (I can't help it!)


Thank you soooooo much for letting me do this, Majenta, you're and angel. If you've wondered where you've seen this story idea before, it belongs to Majenta. She's just letting me play with the idea, though I gotta return it with no scars. . .(But she didn't say anything about emotional ones. . . *grin*)  
  
Some things are better left unsaid  
  
AngelinaDaisey with big thanks to Magenta  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid, Samwise." The old Gaffer's words have never sounded more sensible than tonight. Mr Frodo's behavior has been changin' real slow since he left the comfort of Bag End nearly two months ago, mutating into somethin' right ugly. I know that little band of gold round his neck talks to him, and he just can't ignore it forever. But ever since I found him again after we got split up he's been far different, actin' right queer. It's that disgustin' Stinker, I'm sure of it. Since I found Mr Frodo again he aint taken his filthy eyes off him. He keeps starin' at him, like he want's to say somethin' real important like, then cocks his head to one side, silent. Then Mr Frodo will turn and look at him, and they'll just stare for a few moments, then Gollum will skitter forward, leavin' me and Frodo together, but nothin' will be said, 'cause my master's too busy starin at the floor an' blinkin' back tears. I don't know.  
  
I've been right worried about poor old Frodo. The last time I saw him really smile, the ones where it actually reaches his eyes, was when we made love in Rivendell, before Moria, before Gandalf, before Gollum and before the Fellowship was even a Fellowship. We've only slept together once since then, and that was the night I found him. He was so needy and desperate I was proper scared, I must admit. And Gollum was watchin' us then, I know. I don't suppose I'll ever really understand Mr Frodo. Not really. He's always seemed different to all the other hobbits I've ever met, apart from of Mr Bilbo, of course.  
  
Someone said something to my old Gaffer when Mr Frodo first moved into Bag End all those years ago. They said he was "Off with the Elves", and that got me right interested, I'll tell you. I've always wanted to meet elves, they just seem more. . . Awe inspiring than anything else I've heard of. I remember it well. I ran up the path towards Bag End clutching an old sack with things that Hamfast gave me "For that Brandybuck" and stopped dead at the gate, because I felt like I' d somehow reached Rivendell (A place I had only been told of, then), 'cause a little elf was starin' back at me from the garden that my old da and I had worked on for so long. A little Elf with pale skin, dark curls and the prettiest, most strikin' blue eyes I've ever seen.  
  
And that's how I'll remember the first day I met Frodo, and how I always want to remember him, not as this wretched, skinny, dejected creature that stumbles along aside me with tears in his eyes and fear in his heart.  
  
"Not far now, nice Hobbitses. Follow Smèagol, yes, follow nice Smèagol he'll show nice master and his friend the way to the darkness...." Gollum skitters around in front of us, leading the way past countless boulders and dark swamps, as we head towards certain pain and torment. Mr Frodo's head bobs up for a moment and he studies our guide all thoughtful like, his eyes clear and intense as his shoulders removed themselves from their usual slouch and he pulls himself up. As I gaze, remaining a humble, very hobbit-like Samwise Gamgee, my master turns into a little elf again, with stars in his eyes and infinite knowledge of the world. He smiles knowingly and clears his throat.  
  
"Thank you, Gollum" He whispers. Ahead of us, the creature he addresses turns and regards him. Frodo smiles a real smile and Gollum retraces a few steps until they're not very far apart at all and it's making me very insecure. Then Frodo reaches out and embraces the creature and it strikes me how very hobbit-like Gollum is as he hugs back. "Thank you" Frodo whispers again very quietly. They part and Frodo reaches his hand out to me. "We'll rest now. Could you find us somewhere?"  
  
"I could" Gollum replies, surprisin' me by usin' first person. I don't know what's happening, but maybe I'm glad that it did. But I'm not going to ask. Some things are better left unsaid, after all.  
  
The end. 


End file.
